Contest Entries
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: On a site known as FMHQ, there is a contest going on. These are a few of my entires that have already been submitted. Past contest entries may show up here as well as future entries for future contest entries.
1. Mojo Jojo

**On a site known as FMHQ, me and other writers of the site are part of a contest that deals with many characters. I've decided to post most of my entries on this site. On the site, the contest is the second to be used since the first contest had been used on another site.**

* * *

Another day of sending out his monkey minions to act as spies and transporters and taking care of snot nosed children who were doing his bidding, Mojo dragged himself into his home, sighing upon entering. Even from the door he could see how destructive his home had become, and he knew the causes of it.

While three teenage girls were something to handle, three teenage boys were something else.

Without a break, Mojo began cleaning up the mess. He used to have his minions do it, but he was short-handed now, and so he was left to clean up the mess his sons would make.

Mojo never dared ask them to; he had, once, but they threatened to live with Him since "he never asks us to clean up our mess." Because Mojo didn't want his sons to be living with that freak, Mojo held in any complaints and would simply clean up the mess, just to keep his sons with him.

For some reasons, his sons had grown lazy, and instead of terrorizing the town or helping to stop Fuse, the boys would simply stay inside, play video games, eat junk food, and destroy his house. It sometimes made Mojo cry at knowing his sons were using him.

The mess that day wasn't as terrible as others, and so he was able to finish faster than the other days. Once finished, he went into the living room, where he heard the T.V. on. He expected to see his boys playing some sort of game, but the three were asleep on the couch, watching a late night T.V. show.

Seeing his boys asleep made Mojo's heart swell. Pulling out three blankets from the nearby cupboard, he threw them over his sons, making sure they had something to keep them warm through the night. Stepping back, he smiled at his sleeping boys, who looked so peaceful and vulnerable.

Yes, they were destructive terrors that seemed to make Mojo's life more of a nightmare, but it was moments like these that reminded Mojo of his love for his sons, the only people in the world that he would do _anything_ for.


	2. Nova Dragonborn

**Nova Dragonborn is owned by Nove Dragonwreckage.**

* * *

Nova laughed to himself as he watched the training dummy burst into flames. The dummy hadn't stood a chance.

"Are you so weak you fight dummies, and not actual people?"

Nova whirled around to face the owner of the voice. Leaning against the doorway was Amber, who's arms were crossed. She wasn't a very emotional person, but he could clearly see the disapproval on her face. Sneering at the older EVO, he turned away from her.

"I'm way stronger than you give me credit for. Heck, I'm better at my fire powers than you'll ever be," Nova responded arrogantly.

"Oh really?" Amber challenges as she moves away from the doorway. "Let's see how good you are then. You and me."

Nova scoffed and nodded.

"Let's have it out then," he said. "Not afraid to hit a teen though?"

The twenty-year-old scoffed. "Age doesn't bother me. Now let's go."

"Fine by me!" Nova said as he ran at her.

As he ran at her, he formed a sword made of complete fire and swung it at her. Amber sighed and raised her hand. As the tip was nearing her, ready to strike her in the shoulder, the tip bended. Nova stared at it in surprise.

"What the-"

"You still have a lot to learn," Amber sighed as she flung the sword from her.

Nova found himself flying with his sword. He quickly got rid of the weapon before he could be flung into the wall and landed on the ground on one knee. Looking up, he found a fire ball heading towards him. He quickly rolled away from the hit. He looked up and found her walking towards him, though not in a hurry. It was like a leisurely-stroll through the park. Angry that she wasn't taking him seriously, he allowed his body to be consumed by fire and he shot himself at her. Before she could recognize what he was doing, he had already gripped her arms, transferring his fire to her. Amber sighed and grabbed his neck, throwing him off her. Nova rolled on his back and looked up at her in shock. There were no burns on her body; nothing.

"What...How!? That should have affected you!" Nova shouted.

"You still have a lot to learn," Amber said. "You never use your strongest powers first; that's a rookie mistake."

"No way! You're cheating!" Nova accused.

"You're an idiot," Amber responded. "You took on an enemy that you had no clue on. You had no idea my attacks, my strengths, my weaknesses. Do you even know my powers?"

"Fire," Nova responded. "You're a fire EVO like me. We should have been matched!"

"Like I said, you're an idiot," Amber responded. "I'm a fire EVO, which means I can't be harmed by your attacks. In fact, I can manipulate your fire to my will if I feel so inclined."

"That's not fair!"

"It's part of my skills," Amber defended. "Now stop acting like such a child."

"I saved an entire kingdom!" Nova shouted.

"And I care why? So you saved a kingdom? It had nothing to do with skill; probably luck," Amber reasoned.

Nova huffed and looked away. Amber shook her head. She turned and walked for the door.

"If you want to learn, you can come find me," Amber responded. "But as long as you're here reside here in Providence, I don't want to hear crap from you on how you're the strongest fire EVO."

Nova didn't respond, letting her leave him in the training room.


	3. Cheese

**One of my shortest drabbles ever.**

* * *

Cheese didn't like to be contained for too long; he enjoyed the freedom, and so he ran away from the Home. It was why Hero's Hollow was the ideal place for the child-like Friend; it was open and free and full of great toys. He didn't mind that there were explosions happening; he liked fireworks.

Green things were trying to capture him, but Cheese managed to avoid their grasps, running around like a maniac while screaming at the top of his lungs. The toys watched him run before they were hit by the green thing's goo. Cheese continued to run and cry before a toy grabbed him and moved him away from the gooey things, taking him to a place where they trapped him.

The cell didn't hold Cheese long, and when he emerged, the green things and the toys were gone, or the green things were broken. Cheese walked until he found a nice place to rest, near fire, and sat down, feeling the heat from the flame.

"Chocolate milk," Cheese says to nobody.


	4. Bobo Haha

**An entry from the first Random Character contest I participated in.**

* * *

His name is Bobo Haha, and he hates sewers.

When Rex had brought him along for another 'disappear from Providence' act, Bobo had assumed they'd go somewhere far. He did not expect to be stuck in the sewer located under Townsville Park. It had happened so fast, that Bobo wasn't exactly sure how it had happened in the first place. One minute they were escaping Providence, the next, Bobo was wandering around the sewer, lost, and battling against the Fusion Monsters that inhabited the place. Rex had gone one way while he went another, ending up with Bobo cornered. The upside was that he was away from the Monsters that undoubtingly wanted him dead. The downside was that his communicator no longer worked, meaning he couldn't call for back-up. He hadn't seen Rex in what felt like hours and was unsure if the teen EVO was going to come find him or if he had already left the sewer. On top of that, his 'babies' had lost ammunition, leaving him defenseless.

For a while, Bobo thought this was all a trick set up by Rex and Noah, but threw the though away; Noah was the prankster king, he wouldn't resort to something so low and less imaginative as this. That only left the option that Rex was hiding in the sewers away from Six. Yes, the agent was a bit overbearing, but it was to make sure the teen didn't do something stupid (and Bobo was going to forever categorize hiding in the sewers as a stupid thing to do). And if Rex thought he was going to win this little game with Six, he was sorely mistaken; Six _always_ wins.

Just as Bobo was deciding to take a nap, he heard a pair of footsteps heading his way. He quickly stood up and pulled out his guns; even if they were empty, he could probably scare the thing with them, right? As he readied himself to make a run for it, he was stopped when he saw a 13-year-old male teen staring at him with a raised eyebrow. In his hand was a weapon specially designed by Dexlabs for the fight with Fuse.

"You're Bobo?" the teen questioned.

"Yeah? What of it?" Bobo questioned back.

The teen shrugged.

"I was expecting someone less grouchy looking," the teen remarked offhandedly.

Bobo narrowed his eyes at the teen.

_Spend an hour in the sewers with no defense and then we'll see if you're not grouchy,_ he thought bitterly in the teen's direction.

"Well c'mon. Gotta take you back to the surface," the teen said, waving the hand with the gun.

"It's about time," Bobo stated, wanting to get the last word in as he followed the teen.


	5. Count Spankulot

**Another of the contest entries for the first contest. This one is for **Count Spankulot**.**

**Warning: This contains some attacks on **_Twilight_**. I do not care for the book (and before you give me crap, I did read the first book and part of the second, so I have read it). If you do like the book, **_**please**_** do not come on here and attack me for making fun of it (well... I won't really be making fun of it). You have been warned.**

* * *

Count Spankulot was a fan of anything to do with vampires, which wasn't very surprising. He had old copies of books like _The Vampyre_ and _Dracula_. So when he heard about a book called _Twilight_, he became interested and bought the book to read. He hadn't gotten the chance to read it, however, because his job had him out spanking young children.

Nearly a year after the book came out, he was able to sit down and read the book, feeling anxious and excited to read another vampire book.

He was not a happy camper throughout the book.

"What is this girl whining about?" Spankulot questioned midway. "If she were any younger I would have spanked her!

"And what is with this Edward person? We vampires do not _sparkle_!" Spankulot said with a dignified sniff. "And we are most certainly not at war with wolves! We're they're masters!"

By time he reached the end of the book, he was ready to throw it in the fire. Considering he spent nearly 15 dollars on the blasted thing, he simply threw the book to the side.

"Obviously this Stephene Meyers has not done any of her research," Spankulot said, pouting slightly. "John William Polidori must be turning in his grave."

He slumped in his chair, feeling dejected that the new generation believed vampires to be nothing but good-looking people that everyone wanted to fall in love with (while this was true in the original books, the newer generation's version made the vampires less feared and more desired). He settled on flipping the TV on, hoping to find a decent channel to make him forget what he had just seen.

Unfortunately, his channel turned on to Channel 5, the CW. Currently playing was a vampire show that looked like another teenage fantasy come true. He released a frustrating cry and sent the book flying into the TV, destroying the device. He got up from his chair and dragged himself to bed, muttering that it'd be best if he stayed away from the TV and kept to his books.


	6. Wilt

**Another of the contest entries from the first contest. This one is for **Wilt**. (I love Wilt!)**

* * *

Wilt was an imaginary friend. That was a pretty simple statement. He was the kindest creature anyone could meet, as well as the most polite. He had headed down to the Cul-de-Sac to offer better help in the war and to balance out Eddy's selfish motives. He missed his friends immensely, but his needs were put in the backseat of the need to assist in the war.

He counted himself extremely lucky to meet new friends in the war. He enjoyed spending time with the fighters and sent them on missions, often apologizing because he believed they were too dangerous (none of the fighters said that they were dangerous and all made it back in one piece). He was very surprised when word came out that there was a Fusion copy of himself, who was being very unkind and impolite. This did not bode well with Wilt, and with an apology to the occupants of the Cul-de-Sac, he left for the Pokey Oaks Jr. High School, determined to stop Fusion Wilt.

There was only a problem, he had realized when he made it into the Fusion's lair; he forgot to bring a weapon with him. He hadn't thought about it on his trip to the lair and only thought about it when he entered. There was not much he could do, so he continued on. The underground lair was empty of the Fusion alien monsters so Wilt was able to snoop around the lair, looking for his counterpart. Using his height to his ability, he was looking over a stalagmite formation when he felt a cool piece of metal against the back of his neck. He gulped and slowly turned.

Standing behind him was his Fusion counterpart, glaring at him with one mechanical eye and the other natural. Wilt slowly stood up while the Fusion watched his every movement and both came to a standstill. Wilt went over everything he could do to survive the situation and come out the victor. As if sensing what was about to happen, Wilt ducked just as Fusion Wilt shot at his real counterpart. Wilt, acting on instinct to survive, quickly swept Fusion Wilt's feet off the ground. Fusion Wilt hit the ground heavily, causing his cannon arm-piece to fall off. Wilt, surprised because he thought the thing was more connected to the Fusion, grabbed the item and aimed it at Fusion Wilt. The Fusion growled in anger.

"I'm sorry about this, but you're just too mean and dangerous," Wilt said.

The Fusion released a feral snarl that was drowned out, moments later, but his cry of pain as he was shot repeatedly by the Imaginary Friend. Fusion Wilt turned into Fusion Matter, swirled in the air, and formed into Nano Wilt, surprising Wilt.

"Whoa," the Nano said in awe at seeing Wilt. "You're tall. You should play basketball."


	7. Adam Lyon

**Another entry for the second Random Character Contest. This is short and sweet.**

* * *

Adam sat in his living room, watching the news. Ever since the war started, the KNN had been running the news segments since all the other networks were down. He spent most of his days like this, sitting in front of the tv screen or heading to the zoo to spend time with his friends. Middle school was cancelled. At first it was great, but there wasn't much left to do during wartime. Signing up wasn't an option.

Adam was only a year under the sign ups, though he found it unfair that ten-year-olds that were part of the KND could. Of course that was the argument; they were part of the KND, so they were trained for combat, whereas Adam was raised in a suburban home with no combat training to speak of. This left the twelve-year-old to spend his time inside watching from the news, learning info from the internet, or just hanging out with his friends. The latter was getting more and more dangerous with the onslaught of newer and more powerful Fusion Monsters appearing. It had gotten so bad to the point that his parents forbade him from leaving.

_This really isn't fair,_ he thought to himself as he listened to the heroics of the day. _I'm just a few months off. Can't they just let it slide this once?_

He turned off the TV, unable to listen to it more, and headed up to his room where he immediately got on the computer. With no school and his video games all tired out, he had taken the time to study the war so that he could be of better use to the effort. He had been contact with someone known as "mandarknotsusanrulez96", who had been accepting his suggestions and forwarding them to a "less intelligent mind that had enough time on his hands to listen to advice" (in the other internet user's words). Every time Adam sent an email out, he felt giddy about how useful he was to the cause.

Vicariously, he was fighting the evil Fuse.


	8. Octus

**Another entry for the second Random Character Contest**. I had Octus, which was tricky for me since I've never seen _Sym-Bionic Titan_**. I did my best though. Like the last one, this is short and sweet.**

* * *

Octus sat before the mini-pond of Fusion Matter that acted as a small barrier to keep all sorts of creatures away from the mecha known as Megas.

It was dangerous for Octus to be this close to Fusion Matter, especially given its quantity within the Infected Zone. Fusion Matter was especially dangerous to those of the metallic type, as evident by the future technology standing before the alien intelligence. However, Octus was willing to take the risk, if only to see Megas.

When Fuse attacked, all the electrical equipment across the world went buggy. Octus was affected, and sent into a stasis for three months, before he was healed on Mt. Neverest, a safe haven away from Fusion Matter. He stayed at the last place of the academy for another three months, allowing himself to recover. There were still damages to his mainframe, but he was well enough to provide his assistance to the war.

While on Mt. Neverest, the alien A.I. had heard news about the mecha known as Megas. The "leaders" (now referred to as guides by some of the fighters) of the war had gathered to talk about how to progress in the war. It was brought to their attention that Megas, perhaps the only weapon in the entire war that could give Fuse a run for his money, was out of use, covered by so much Fusion Matter that Coop, the driver of the machine, couldn't even open the door to get in. Plans had been made to break him out of his prison, but by the next week, Dexter had thrown up a containment field around the area Megas was trapped in, practically leaving Megas to rot.

Perhaps it was because Octus felt a sort of kinship to Megas that it caused a sort of obsession within the A.I. to help free Megas. The war was already reaching its anniversary date, and Earth was hardly making a dent. With Megas' help, Octus theorized, the war would be won within no time. He didn't bother others with his ideals; he didn't want to bother people and pull them away from their positions. He didn't even tell Lance and Ilana of his plans, though they had some idea of where he was running off to. Only Coop and a few fighters who took up missions from Coop knew of Octus' plans, and they were behind him 100%.

As it was, Octus (and the combined forces of Coop and some fighters) had only gotten as far as opening the doors to the car that piloted Megas (seeing that design had been quite a shocker to Octus). He wasn't determined to give up, however. The war was not lost, and Megas would help win it for them.

So spending day after day, planning and scheming, was well worth it for the outcome. It was only logical.


	9. Pud'n

**Another entry into the Random Character II contest. This is my actual last entry for it.**

**Warning: Mentions of bullying.**

* * *

Pud'n released a pitiful whine as he hung on a tree branch by the rim of his underwear. Even with a war going on, he was still plagued with these acts of bullying. The culprits were easy to identify. They were done by the Bully Squad. The Squad consisted of: Terrence (the self-proclaimed leader), Mitch Mitchelson, Sperg, and Bull Sharkowski.

The three humans had met at afterschool detention that they all shared. Almost instantly, they had made a connection. Since then, they began terrorizing the weaklings while fighting the war at the same time. They had met Bull on one of their run outs, and the shark demanded to be let into the group. After demonstrating his bullying abilities (on Pud'n, no less), he was accepted into the group.

Pud'n was usually their target. In fact, Pud'n was usually tormented by this group on a daily basis. To them, he was the weakest, and therefore, it was easier to pick on him than others. Adam Lyon was another person who was usually bullied just as many times as him, though Pud'n still held the rank as top bullied.

But Pud'n was bidding his time. These bullies would soon rue the day they messed with him. Soon, he'd be able to enact his revenge the Squad justly deserved...

...right after he got out of the tree.


	10. Monroe

**Short and simple.**

Monroe wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment. Honestly, it was cruel and unusual punishment.

Why was he assisting the Grim Reaper in protecting Orchid Bay? Really, who thought putting a bag of bones next to him was a good idea? It wasn't. It was just cruel punishment.

Monroe sat in the shade on the dock; eyeing the Reaper as Death provided missions for the soldiers (Monroe liked to call them fighters because thinking of teenagers as soldiers was too much to stomach, even for a dog). He barely recognized the Candy Pirates that were standing around, waiting for some sort of adventure that Monroe doubted would come.

His focus was on Grim, who seemed to hate Monroe almost immediately. Monroe could respect that; he was a dog, and dog's naturally chewed on bones, which was what Grim was made of. Knowing Grim hated him didn't make the temptation to run off with a bony foot any less strong. Some afternoons, when he wasn't giving magical lessons to wide-eyed magic users, he'd plan out how he'd be able to grab a foot and run. The robe Death wore was rather long, and hid his body parts well.

Maybe he should have just gone with June to Nowhere like she had offered. Another dog was there, from what she wrote to him, and the two could get along well.

Anything was better than sitting next to walking talking bones.


	11. Holden, Mandy & Demongo

**Although this wasn't exactly a contest entry, I was challenged to make it, so this is where I am placing it. ****This story is set in the CN Social RP universe, which takes place 5 years after the invasion seen in the game.**

**Holden belongs to Zerowing21**

**Selena belongs to Blueyedemoness**

**Random waiter is a red shirt, so don't worry about him.**

* * *

Holden wasn't exactly sure how he was forced into the Southern Italian (1), dining with Demongo and Mandy. Really, he needed a play-by-play to figure out how he came to that point.

He had been sitting in the Utonium living room, watching some news special on Dexlab's new energy project, when there was a knock at the door. No one else was present - Professor Utonium and Blossom had gone to check out the unveiling of the project, Bubbles was volunteering at the animal shelter with DeeDee and Kuki, and Buttercup was lifting weights with Ben and Rex - so Holden answered the door.

Selena was on the other side, and beside her was her boyfriend Demongo (2). In Holden's opinion, they were the strangest couple he had ever come across, but he wasn't one to state his opinion outright. Selena asked him if she could leave Demongo with him for the day since she and her uncle were doing something family related. Selena and Holden weren't friends; they were more like acquaintances, but Holden decided to help her out and agreed.

No more than an hour after being given the job of babysitting - and Holden began to wonder if Demongo was screwed up when he had been created because there were a few screw loses in the flame-head's mind - Mandy had appeared. Mandy and Holden only knew each other through school, and nothing more. They got along as well as one could with the cold-hearted woman, but they weren't best friends. Plus, she was dating a Rowdyruff (3), specifically the one who's attempted to kill Holden time and time again. Mandy and Demongo knew each other, which was both surprising and unsurprising.

Mandy had been forced by Billy to go to dinner that night, but the idiot backed out at the last minute, and told her his good friend Demongo would go in his place (4). Demongo argued that he couldn't leave Holden because that was what Selena ordered of him, and so, that's how Holden ended up sitting at their circular table, looking at the pasta menu. Demongo had his upside down, and no matter how many times Holden tried to correct the demon on it, Demongo would ignore it and continue to hum a song from a popular web series (5).

"Hurry up idiots," Mandy told them in a bored tone. "The waiter's on his way."

"I've got my order," Holden responded to the blond. "Demongo?"

"Hmmm...Demo has chosen his meal," Demongo responded, slamming down his menu.

Mandy scoffed around her glass of water. Holden bit back a response and waitied patiently for the waiter, who looked more than a little nervous. The boy had every right to be; he was about to serve for a demon, a man who was dating a Powerpuff as well as having powers of his own, and a woman who could kill him with a look, as well as dating a Rowdyruff.

Holden took a chug of his water after five minutes of the demon arguing with the waiter about what he could and couldn't have. He hailed down a passing waiter and asked for another glass of water this was going to be a _long_ dinner.

* * *

**(1) The Southern Italian is a restaurant we made in the RP.**

**(2) In the RP, Demongo is dating the half-demoness princess Selena. Her uncle is Kilroy Green.**

**(3) In the RP, Mandy is dating Butch.**

**(4) The story behind this is that Demongo took over Grim's job for a week, so him and Billy became friends.**

**(5) "Red Like Roses" from RWBY.**


End file.
